In many environments it is necessary to temporarily secure a tool, such as a jig drill template or locating jig, to one or more parts while other operations, such as drilling and/or riveting operations, are performed. For example, temporary fasteners are often used in the aircraft industry to temporarily attach jig drill templates to a multi-layer structure in order to perform a drilling operation on the multi-layer structure. One disadvantage with prior art temporary fasteners is that the tool and the multi-layer structure must be simultaneously aligned so that the fasteners may be inserted therethrough. Furthermore, such temporary fasteners typically must be completely removed from the tool and the multi-layer structure in order to remove the tool from the multi-layer structure. As a result, the components of the multi-layer structure must then be realigned and secured together in order to complete drilling of full size holes through the components and/or to insert permanent fasteners through the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,515 discloses a fastener assembly including a locator pin which is inserted through aligned holes formed through a multi-layer structure and a drill plate. A slip bushing is placed over the locator pin, and a power fastener such as a CLECO.TM. fastener is used to engage one end of the locator pin for displacing the locator pin. A gauge pin is transversely positioned through the opposite end of the locator pin and pushes the multi-layer structure against the drill plate in response to displacement of the locator pin. Consequently, use of this fastener assembly requires access to both sides of the multi-layer structure. Furthermore, this fastener assembly is relatively complex and, therefore, difficult to use efficiently.